1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to known carboxamides and to their use for controlling unwanted microorganisms.
It is already known that numerous carboxamides have fungicidal properties (cf., for example, WO 04/103975, WO 04/103953, WO 03/070705, WO 03/010149, WO 02/059086, EP-A 0 824 099, EP-A 0 737 682, EP-A 0 591 699, EP-A 0 589 301, EP-A 0 545 099, DE-A 24 09 011, DE-A 20 06 472, JP-A 2001-302605, JP-A 10-251240, JP-A 8-176112, JP-A 8-92223 and JP-A 53-72823). Thus, for example, numerous carboxamides and their use against Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita, or Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus, are known. The activity of these compounds is good; however, in some cases, for example at low application rates, it is unsatisfactory. It has now been found that these carboxamides are also effective against other rust species, such as, for example, soya bean rust, which has only recently been encountered, Phakopsora species, such as, for example, Phakopsora sojae, Phakopsora pachyrhizi, Phakopsora vignae, Uredo sojae, Uromyces sojae, but also against other rust species, such as, for example, coffee rust, Helileia vastarix. 